Dafydd ap Andras (Earth-6124)
| CurrentAlias = Tryp | Aliases = Dai , Damian Tryp Sr., Mr. Tryp, Damian Tryp Jr. , Ancient Tryp, Old Man, Tryp-The-Eldest , Tryp-The-Light-Fantastic , | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Andras Tryp (father, deceased), Damian Tryp Jr (pretend son, deceased), Damian Tryp Sr. (pretend father, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Singularity Investigations, Manhattan, New York; Wales, England | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 0 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly 170 lbs) | Eyes = Variable | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly brown) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Welsh | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = CEO of Singularity Investigations; Defense Counsel | Education = | Origin = Changeling | PlaceOfBirth = South of Wales, England | Creators = Peter David; Ryan Sook | First = X-Factor Vol 3 #2 | Last = X-Factor Vol 3 #50 | HistoryText = Origins The man known as Damian Tryp was born as Dafydd ap Andras in in a small village south of Wales in the 14th Century. Dafydd's mother died in childbirth, and at birth he began to manifest is mutant powers. Many of the townspeople blamed him for failed crops, plagues and called him a demon. Wanting to end the plague effecting the village, the towns people demand to sacrifice the young child. When Dafydd's father, Andras Tryp, refused to give in to the townspeople's demands, they set fire to their home killing Andras and nearly killing Dafydd. Dafydd was saved by teleporting from the home with help from his older self. Little is known about Tryp's activities in the intervening centuries, but he did found Singularity Investigations. Tryp was next seen speaking to Dr. Daniel Madrox and Dr. Joan Madrox at their home in Kansas, offering their son Jamie a place in his organization. The Madroxes declined the offer. Not long after, the Madroxes were killed by a freak tornado, orphaning their son. Versus X-Factor Investigations Just after M-Day, Tryp's Singularity Investigations and X-Factor Investigations begun butt heads on certain issues. At this time Tryp had three iteration of himself all in the present: Damian Tryp Sr., CEO of SI; Damian Tryp Jr., his "son" and second-in-command of SI; and an incorporeal "Old Man", a mysterious being who acts behind the scenes. Tryp came into direct conflict with X-Factor, because he wished to prevent a future in which mutants become too numerous and powerful thereby ending humanity and leaving the Earth in ruins. Tryp believes X-Factor holds the key to undoing the effects of M-Day, and that they must be stopped, no matter the cost. To prevent a reversal of M-Day, Tryp developed several plans including the development of a new Legacy Virus to target former mutants , and later a cyborg assign . One of the first encounters between the X-Factor and SI occurred when Tryp Jr. badly beat Siryn after shooting her in the neck with a dart that prevented her from using her powers and left her for dead. At the time, Siryn, was investigating a murder of Rachel Santigo, who died in the pent house of movie star Jack Vaughn under suspicious circumstances. Jack Vaughn, client of SI, attempted to frame Rachel's sister, Gloria Santiago. Gloria hired X-Factor Investigations to help her clear her name and bring Jack to justice. X-Factor Investigations successfully managed to incriminate Vaughn, and to thwarted SI’s assassination attempt on Rictor. Enraged about the loss, Tryp Jr. then ambushed Siryn. To send a message, Madrox and Strong Guy gave Tryp Jr. a very public warning in Central Park during Tryp's morning jog. After this threat, Tryps Sr. and Jr. arranged a meeting with Madrox offering to buy out X-Factor and recruit his team. Madrox laughed in their faces, and was nearly killed by being push out a window. Thankfully, Madrox Prime had sent a dupe to the meeting in his place. X-Factor next encounter with Tryp and SI occurred when Henry Buchanan, a former Singularity employee, came to the X-Factor and related Tryp's plans to create and modify a new version of the Legacy Virus specifically designed to target former mutants. Strong Guy was sent to drive Buchanan to safety, but under the hypnotic control of Tryp, Strong Guy killed Buchanan. X-Factor discovered Strong Guy was an unwilling sleeper agent, and decide to confront SI directly. X-Factor infiltrated SI under the guise of a bomb squad, but encountered Ancient Tryp inside. He explained to the team the dark future, and why he was trying to prevent it. The confrontation was cut short by The X-Factor dupe blowing up the SI building. The explosion apparently killed Tryps Jr. and Sr., leaving only Ancient Tryp alive. After the destruction of Singularity Investigations, Ancient Tryp reveals to Layla Miller that her very existence had foiled his plans — as she is a force of chaos like he is. Tryp also reveals that when he comes into conflict with Layla, terrible events occur as a result. Following her encounter with Tryp, Layla appears genuinely shocked for the first time. Cortex Assassinations After the destruction of Singularity Investigations (or possibly before), Tryp travelled to the future to contact Anthony Falcone, a young boy who had just lost his parents to a "mutant related incident". Here, Tryp offered Falcone a way to get rid of all mutants. Together the abducted a time tossed Madrox dupe, and using technology from Doctor Doom they turn him into a Doomlock'', a being who can effect the past without creating new futures. . This assassin has then sent to X-Factor's present to murder specific former mutants . In the end, Falcone went rogue, and, abandoning Tryp's plans, attempted to destroy the Summers Rebellion with his Sentinels though Falcone quickly failed. It appears Tryp never revealed his full intentions to Falcone. | Powers = Tryp is a changeling with various powers tied to the planet's elemental state, including: *Aerokinesis:' Tryp can create and control high powered winds, including tornados. *Superhuman Strength:'' Tryp can tap into the elemental powers of the Earth to augment his strength. *''Time Travel:'' Possesses the psionic power to displace himself and others backwards or forwards at any specific point in the timestream by generating chronal energies. He has been seen to travel back as far as the 1th Century, and more than 80 years into various futures. **''Chronal Duplication:'' Tryp can have multiple versions of himself at different ages exist simultaneously in the same place and time without any time-paradox repercussions. **''Teleportation:'' As well as moving through time, Tryp can move himself and others through space to various locations. **''Intangibility:'' When visiting the past, Tryp is intangible or incorporeal because the future is still mutable. This intangibility increased his durability and decreases his weight. *''Limited Telepathy:'' Tryp has been shown to be able to: **''Mental Manipulate **Erase memories **Project Visions *Immorality:'' He does age, but appears to have a longer life span than normal humans. Tryp has implied that after years of attempts, he did gain a sort of immortality. This immortality am be an augmentation of his mutant chronal duplications powers, or the results of dark arts or scientific advancements or a combination of factors. | Abilities = | Strength = *Variable. Tryp can tap into the elemental powers of the Earth to augment his strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = *Teleportation through time and space. | Weapons = | Notes = * Some of Tryp's dialogue would suggest that some of powers are secondary mutations. * Creator Peter David has said he's "planning to revisit Mr. Tryp and a variety of aspects of that future history starting somewhere around X-Factor issue #230."X-Position: Peter David talks paying off threads in "X-Factor" | Trivia = * Because Tryp was the one who originally captured Cortex, it is possible his future was Cortex's original destination and is one of the two mutant populated futures to appear after the birth of the first mutant since M-Day referred to by Forge in . However, it is also possible Tryp's reality is a future version Bishop's reality. | Links = }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Duplication Category:Temporal Duplication Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:198 members